Mutuo
by GriisleChan
Summary: Hachiya pensó que no había hecho nada por ayudar a su gran amigo. Hachiya/Ageha. Viñeta.


Bueno, no esperaba llegar a escribir algo de ellos dos... Pero la idea vino a mi mente y simplemente no pude rechazarla.

Está inspirado en el recién episodio 8 (segunda temporada, por supuesto)

 **Disclaimer:** Starmyu no me pertenece.

 **Aclaraciones:** Una insinuación Hachiya/Ageha. Como está basado en el episodio 8, podría considerar ciertos spoliers.

¡Espero les guste!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Si bien era cierta su notoria torpeza extrema, pasando múltiples vergüenzas y obteniendo ciertas heridas superficiales, también su falta de valentía para un sinfín de cuestiones. Él más que nadie se conocía a sí mismo, y desde hace mucho se aceptaba con todo y defectos, buscando sacar lo mejor de sí a partir de estos.

Pero, aunque estaba tan preocupado y decidido por ayudar, no pudo hacer nada para consolar a su gran amigo… Sacarlo de esa oscura burbuja en la que ingresó por un fuerte dolor, palabras que apuñalaron el frágil corazón ajeno.

Intentó todo lo que se le ocurrió, pero nada sirvió. Aunque, también, no quería ir en contra de los deseos de su amigo… De dejarlo solo como pedía casi a gritos.

Entonces, llegó el _milagroso_ Hoshitani y con tan sólo unas palabras pudo conseguir lo que tanto le costaba y anhelaba desde que esa situación se presentó; reconfortar a Ageha, ahuyentar la tristeza y ofrecerle una nueva esperanza para seguir adelante.

Por supuesto, estaba realmente feliz por Ageha. De sólo ver la pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro del contrario lograba envolver su corazón en una calidez agradable. Una sonrisa que tan pocas veces había visto y que ahora también la ofrecía a otros…

Ah, estaba tan celoso.

Pero no, debía reprimir esos sentimientos y sólo permitirse ser feliz por el regreso de su amigo, un renovado Ageha Riku.

-So, te estoy hablando.-

Dio un respingo y cayó de la cama directamente al suelo, rápidamente se reincorporó (estaba tan acostumbrado la verdad) y se fijó en su compañero dedicarle una mirada extrañada, claramente por su falta de atención.

-L-Lo siento, yo…-

-Estás distraído.-

Sólo existía una persona a la que no podía engañar, y ese era el muchacho de ojos azules que en poco tiempo se convirtió en alguien tan especial para él.

-Te escucho.-

Ageha se desplazó hasta su cama y se sentó en ella, esperando por su explicación. Él lo imitó, sentándose a una distancia prudente, y todo quedó en silencio.

-¿Es por mí?-

La voz del más bajo volvió a escucharse, él desvió la mirada. Había dado en el clavo muy rápido.

-So…-

Ante el llamado le fue inevitable regresar la vista hacia el contrario. Una vez hecho, Ageha acercó una mano hacia él para acomodar los anteojos en el puente de su nariz, aquellos que se encontraban en una mala posición por su caída de recién.

-Lo siento mucho por preocuparte.-

La mirada que ahora observaba en su compañero era de culpabilidad. Rápidamente buscó aclarar el asunto, lo que menos quería era que este se sintiera mal una vez más.

-Ageha, no…-

-Pero, también te lo agradezco. Gracias por preocuparte por mí.-

Ahí estaba, aquella sonrisa que era capaz de poner su mundo de cabeza… Y le encantaba esa sensación. No pudo más, era mucho para él, y dejó salir algunas lagrimitas de felicidad de nueva cuenta.

Entonces, sintió el abrazo que Ageha ahora le regalaba, era tan cálido y acogedor. Quería decir muchas cosas y nada pudo salir de su boca, aunque no era necesario. Por un momento sintió que esta vez era él el consolado, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que era un gesto para reconfortarse mutuamente. Porque el de negros cabellos también necesitaba un abrazo, y no lo pensó dos veces antes de corresponder aquel gesto con el mismo cariño.

Ambos se tenían el uno al otro, y no necesitaban más para continuar la lucha por sus sueños.

Tal vez le sería difícil dejar de sentir celos de vez en cuando pero ahí, en los brazos de Ageha, se sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo…

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Y me disculpo por si hubo algún error.


End file.
